


Beg

by lucifersfavoritechild



Series: Ironstrange Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Aside, Begging, Bottom Tony Stark, From the Top aside, M/M, Oneshot, Top Stephen Strange, asides, now THAT'S kinky, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild
Summary: Tony smiled. “Knew you’d heard of me.” He took a long draw of his drink. “So what do you think? Want to be my something new for the night?”“If you think you can keep up with me.”“Cocky. I like that in a man.”“Really? The version I heard is that you like it in you.”Tony arched a brow. “Planning to join that list?”Stephen gave him a long, considering look before sliding a hand over Tony’s free one. “Mister Stark . . . you’re going to beg me to join it."
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Cinematic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466356
Comments: 11
Kudos: 207





	Beg

— _2008_ —

_Tony smiled. “Knew you’d heard of me.” He took a long draw of his drink. “So what do you think? Want to be my something new for the night?”_

_“If you think you can keep up with me.”_

_“Cocky. I like that in a man.”_

_“Really? The version I heard is that you like it in you.”_

_Tony arched a brow. “Planning to join that list?”_

_Stephen gave him a long, considering look before sliding a hand over Tony’s free one. “Mister Stark . . . you’re going to beg me to join it."_

* * *

Stephen spent the car ride to the hotel happily seated in Tony's lap, grinding down while Tony ran his hands up and down Stephen’s back. One of his hands held Tony’s jaw, pulling him in for kiss after kiss as his tongue curled in Tony’s mouth. Stephen nipped at his neck, murmuring, “God, I want to fuck you.”

Tony chuckled. “You seem kind of impatient.”

“Well, who wouldn’t be?” His hand slipped down Tony’s chest, pausing to tweak Tony’s nipple before returning to its trajectory. Soon he was smirking as his hand slid along the curve of Tony’s ass. “Who wouldn’t do anything to get their hands on this?”

“Flatterer.”

By the time they made it to the hotel, Tony was lying on top of the backseats with Stephen crouched over him, unbuttoning his shirt and sucking dark marks over his chest. Tony groaned irritably when the car stopped and Happy tapped on the partition separating the driver from them. “We’re here.”

“Yeah, I got that.” He sat up, pulling his jacket back on, not bothering to fix his shirt. “You know, legally if you leave any of your clothes in my car, I get to keep them.”

“Warning received,” Stephen shot back, grabbing his shoes and suit jacket.

“I would’ve taken good care of them.” The door opened, and Tony took Stephen’s hand as he helped him out. “Thanks, Happy. See you . . .”

“I’ll see you,” Happy said deftly, not quite looking Stephen in the eye.

“Definitely.” Tony turned to Stephen as they walked up the quick steps, the lobby practically glowing white and gold. “Private elevator?”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “No, I was going to suggest you parade me through the entire building.”

Tony pinched his ass, smirking at Stephen’s suppressed yelp. “Don’t tempt me.”

It was a short walk to the elevator Tony mentioned. There were only a few workers in the lobby and one woman half-asleep on a couch as she talked into her phone. Even though no one looked at them, Stephen felt incredibly, obnoxiously _visible_. Tony kept an arm curled around his waist until they were inside and the door closed before them. Another second, and they were moving up through the building.

“If this is a private elevator,” Stephen began, “then it will open into the room.” Tony nodded. “So no one can interrupt us?”

By the time the elevator opened again, Stephen had his tongue down Tony’s throat and had already divested him of his jacket and tie. They left them abandoned on the floor as Tony was driven back into the room, chased by Stephen mouthing hungrily at his neck. They fell onto the huge, plush bed, Stephen quickly moving to straddle his waist and grind down on his bound dick.

“I want—” Stephen started before shaking his head. His movements grew slower until he stopped altogether, pushing Tony’s arms down to the mattress and holding them there. “I _want_ you to lay down and stay still.”

Tony scoffed. “I don’t—”

Stephen reached behind himself to palm Tony’s erection, the billionaire’s complaint evaporating into a long moan. Stephen smiled. “Trust me.”

Tony huffed, but actually did as he was told for once, dropping his arms beside his head as Stephen unbuttoned his pants. “Fine. Impress me.”

“I plan to.” Stephen was still wearing his trousers and button-down when he finished undressing Tony, clearly not having any plans to change that soon. He perched himself on Tony’s legs, leaning over him as he lightly trailed three fingers up Tony’s hard cock, the movement slow and sensual.

Tony felt himself twitch, throwing his head back. “Tease.”

“Some things are worth the wait.”

Tony whined when Stephen took his hand away, turning his attention to Tony’s arms and chest. His movements were slow, searching for small areas of sensitivity and plying them with attention. Occasionally gentle touches gave way to a kneading massage, alternatively making the billionaire tense and relax. Tony squirmed. “Mind hurrying it up—”

“No.” Stephen leaned over and spent a long time laving a spot on Tony’s neck, sucking a dark hickey into the sensitive skin as his hands continued their path, one of them playing with Tony’s nipple.

Tony internally berated himself when his eyes drifted shut, lured by the almost comforting motions of Stephen’s mouth and hands. “That’s—” He let out a strangled gasp when Stephen bit down, hard, before pressing a sweet kiss to the same spot. “That’s nice.”

Stephen’s eyes gleamed when he pulled back and looked at Tony. “Lube?”

“Nightstand drawer.” Yes, Tony had his hotel rooms stocked with sex supplies. No, he was not ashamed.

“Stay.” Stephen stood up, stretching his legs as he pulled out a bottle of lube and two condoms. “Don’t get up,” Stephen warned when Tony started to move. He finally finished undressing, leaving his shirt and pants on the wooden floor and placing his watch on the nightstand. Tony drank in the sight of him, admiring Stephen’s unblemished skin, surprisingly toned arms and chest, and long—

“Enjoying the view?” Stephen asked with a smirk, returning to the end of the bed and dropping his prize next to Tony. He gently wrapped a hand around Tony’s ankle, lifting his leg to award it with the same attention he’d given Tony’s upper body.

Tony shivered, surprised by Stephen’s ability to find sweet spots on his body that even he didn’t know about. “What- what kind of doctor did you say you were?”

“Neurosurgeon resident,” Stephen said casually as he unwrapped a condom. “You’d be surprised how sensitive most people are.”

“This seems like an unethical use of your medical— FUCK!” Tony’s entire body lurched when Stephen, having fit the condom between his teeth, took Tony’s cock in his mouth and sheathed him in one fluid motion, lavishing the thick erection with his tongue.

Tony instinctively pulled his legs up, fists twisting the sheets and blankets. His body felt like a live wire after Stephen’s slow, constant motions, responding to even the smallest touches like it was the hottest thing ever. Granted, watching Stephen suck on the head of his cock like it was a lollipop might _actually_ be the hottest thing ever. “You . . . thought you wanted to fuck me, not the other way around.” There. That was a semi-coherent thought.

“I do,” Stephen said, releasing Tony’s erection with an obscene _pop_. “But it only takes a few nights working in the ER to turn you off the idea of unprotected oral sex. Trust me.”

Tony practically whimpered when Stephen ignored his painful erection in favor of affectionately kissing and nipping Tony’s thighs. He felt like his blood was on fire, made worse ( _better_ ) by the fact that Stephen’s fingertips occasionally returned to their circuit, running lines over Tony’s arms, chest, nipples, thighs, and calves. A warm feeling was spreading through his entire body, consuming him. He forgot about the world outside of that hotel room, forgot other people existed, forgot everything that wasn’t Stephen Strange’s hands and mouth on him. The doctor was an odd mix of worshipful and cocky, and Tony kind of loved it. He could imagine coming back to New York just for this, for nights of tantalizingly sensual sex and clever fingers.

When Stephen pressed a slick finger into his ass, Tony bit down so hard on his lip he was surprised he didn’t bleed. “ _Fuck._ ”

Stephen chuckled, barely waiting before adding another finger and curling both of them, seeking out and finding Tony’s prostate with ease. “Needy.” He repeated the slow, teasing movements of earlier, more of a massage than anything else. Tony squirmed, trying to force him to go faster, _harder_ , but Stephen shook his head, using his free hand to hold Tony down by the hip. “You’re a needy little slut, and you’re going to beg me to fuck you.”

Tony didn’t even have the strength of mind to deny it at first, staring up at the ceiling as he focused more and more intently on the fingers inside him. Sweat beaded on his forehead. He thought he could make out the feeling of Stephen’s delicate finger pads and the knuckles brushing against his channel. “That's— that's a dirty trick.”

Stephen arched a brow in amusement. “What trick?”

“Getting me all worked up, making me want it so bad.”

“In my experience, that's what sex _is_.”

“You know what I mean,” Tony shot back, shutting his eyes as Stephen added one more finger. Instinctively, he clenched around those nimble digits, wanting more, _needing_ more.

“So you _do_ want it?”

“ _Shut up._ ”

“Alright.” Stephen swept down and took the head of Tony’s cock into his mouth and _sucked_ , just barely, just the tip, just enough to make Tony want to _scream_ —

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Tony broke, hips involuntarily thrusting forward. “ _Fuck me, fuck me, please, please, PLEASE fuck me!_ ”

The look on Stephen’s face was so smugly victorious that in any other situation, Tony would have immediately made it his goal to tear him down. As it was, he almost wept when Stephen quickly pulled on the remaining condom and ran lubed fingers over his erection. An eternity stretched on as the doctor settled his hands on either side of Tony’s head and finally, mercifully pushed into him.

Tony felt himself stretch around the welcome intrusion, sucking Stephen’s hard cock in and re-forming around him, his own body giving way to his desire. He peppered small, almost affectionate bites over Stephen’s collarbones and shoulders, just barely managing to avoid looking him in the eye.

Stephen gave him a moment to adjust before inching a hand down, tracing Tony’s chest and stomach before making its way to his leg. He took hold of Tony’s knee and slowly forced it up, hooking the leg over his shoulder.

“What—”

Stephen pulled his hips back and suddenly snapped forward, assaulting Tony’s prostate in one fast, punishing movement.

Tony screamed, hands suddenly scrambling for Stephen’s back, scratching and digging his nails in. “ _FUCK! Do- do that again!_ ”

Stephen happily obliged, moving Tony’s other leg so he was bent in half as Stephen fucked him, setting a rough, determined pace. Tony nodded frantically, his nerves firing as though consumed by a forest fire. He never wanted Stephen to stop fucking him, begged him to go harder and faster, crying out in mindless pleasure when he listened.

He was certain people could hear them from outside. Hell, they could probably hear him on the _street_. He didn’t care. He’d never felt so over-stimulated in his _life_. Every part of his body, every spot Stephen had so lovingly traced, was partaking in the sweet assault on his nerves. His thighs were trembling, almost painful, even when Stephen turned to press soft kisses to his legs, admiring the dark hickies that decorated them. Tony couldn’t help but stare at him then, taking in every inch of the tall, pale body bending him to its will. Stephen’s eyes were blue-green-grey and mesmerizing, pupils large and dark. Tony didn’t even care how vulnerable he felt when those eyes stared back.

The doctor was just as affected, face flushed and staring down at Tony, taking in every line of sweat and tensed muscle. Stephen couldn’t remember the last time he’d wanted someone this much, the last time sex felt this good. He wanted to wrap himself up in Tony and never leave, to keep this feeling forever, like a frozen moment in time. Instead, he settled for licking Tony’s neck, tasting the salt on his skin. He nosed Tony’s bruise-covered neck and pulse point, inhaling his scent, a mix of clean fabric and leather and oil and something deep and sensual and _human._

Stephen’s hips grew frantic as he felt himself approach the peak of pleasure, breaths ragged as he watched the man beneath him. “Touch yourself,” he ordered, desperate to watch Tony Stark come because of him, _for him—_

Tony jumped to obey, taking his thick cock in hand and pumping himself in tune with Stephen’s thrusts. He came only moments before the doctor, clenching around him and milking Stephen’s cock dry. Stephen wrapped his hands so hard around Tony’s legs that there would be bruises later. Hell, he was going to be _covered_ in bruises and hickeys for a week and he loved it. He wanted to feel Stephen’s cum inside him properly, but he’d settle for the way the other man shuddered in his arms, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. Tony licked it up as warmth filled his limbs, allowing him to sink into it. He felt calm and soft and . . . fluffy.

Tony giggled despite himself when Stephen practically flopped on top of him, running his fingers through the thick black hair. They were a pile of exhausted, blissfully-fucked happiness, and although neither meant to, they ended up falling asleep like that. It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that they were going to be sticky and sore and uncomfortable in the morning. It didn’t matter if Stephen left before Tony woke up. It didn’t matter that neither of them thought it would never be anything more than this one night. They would have many more nights like this, and so much better, even if they didn’t know it yet. For that moment, that night, just this simple feeling was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> returning to the From the Top verse because I miss my boys, and I thought with all of *gestures to 2020* THAT going on, we deserved a treat and today that treat was their first time (together)


End file.
